


Deer in the Headlights

by skyesparklez



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Comedy, Cute, Doctor Who References, Established Relationship, M/M, Victor is a huge nerd, Yuuri is a nerd too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesparklez/pseuds/skyesparklez
Summary: Yuuri comes home to Victor doing decidedly NOT what he's supposed to be doing.Written for the dialogue prompt: You're supposed to be tracking down the most notorious criminal of the century and you're watching Doctor Who!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Deer in the Headlights

“What are you doing?” Yuuri’s voice rang out sternly through the room. The man at the receiving end of the sharp tone was at the other side of the room, facing the television.

Victor Nikiforov sat frozen on the couch, silver hair mussed and crumbs covering his stomach. He sat in a hunched position: neck bent awkwardly and a bowl of popcorn resting on his stomach. He was wearing a light tee shirt and sweatpants.

The glow was the only thing illuminated Victor’s face in the darkened room. His eyes were blown wide, his mouth half open as though he were a child caught doing something bad. On the television was Victor’s new favorite show: Doctor Who.

_‘Hermits United. We meet up every ten years. Talk stories about caves. It’s good fun... if you’re a hermit.’_ The voice of David Tennant echoed through the room. Victor cocked his head to the side, a sheepish smile donning his face.

“Yuuri! I, uh,” he stammered, placing the popcorn on the coffee table in front of him and brushing the crumbs off of his belly. He hurriedly stood up, though it seemed gravity was against him. As he attempted to stand up, his sock clad feet slipped on the smooth hardwood floor underneath him. He collapsed back onto the couch.

“I didn’t think you’d be back so early!” Yuuri crossed his arms. Victor stood up, a bit more successfully this time. He rubbed the back of his neck. Yuuri only glared.

“What’s all this?” Victor could tell by Yuuri’s tone that he wasn’t pleased. Victor shuffled his feet.

“I’m... watching Doctor Who?” There was dead silence for a moment, save the episode of Doctor Who which still hadn’t been turned off. “I’ve also got snacks. You can watch it with me if you want?” It was a desperate plea that Victor hoped would appease his boyfriend.

“You’re supposed to be tracking down the most notorious criminal of the century and you’re watching Doctor Who!” Yuuri exclaimed, exasperated. “You’re getting paid to track him down, you know?”

“So that’s a no?” Victor made an effort to use his best puppy dog eyes, pouting slightly. Yuuri almost cracked a smile. “And I am tracking him down, it’s just late and I wanted an off day with the best boyfriend ever!” Yuuri shook his head.

“So you wanted to hang out with me, but you started watching without me?” He was struggling to stay angry at his impulsive boyfriend. Victor threw his hands up playfully.

“Well you just HAD to stay so late at the office! I couldn’t help it!” Yuuri laughed finally, making his way over to Victor. 

“But you didn’t have to eat all the snacks,” Yuuri said, gesturing to the empty bowls and bags of chips scattered around the coffee table. “I think you’re lying.” Victor’s eyes widened in horror.

“How could you accuse me of such a thing, my Yuuri!” Victor proclaimed wildly, throwing one of his hands up to his chest. “Do you truly think so low of me love?”

“No, but I’d better get some of that popcorn,” Yuuri said, pulling Victor down onto the couch with him. Victor immediately pulled Yuuri to his side, Yuuri getting comfortable under the taller man’s arm. 

“Of course love, however much you want!” With that, Victor leaned in and pecked Yuuri on the lips. They fell asleep much later, Doctor Who playing in the background and an empty popcorn bowl having fallen to the floor.


End file.
